Rodney Wasn't
by Blood of an Authoress
Summary: Rodney wasn't.. series of drabbles. Rodney McKay is not a coward. Really. Nor is he antisocial. Quit saying that!
1. Rodney Wasn't a Coward

Warning: **Spoilers** for 'Critical Mass', and also it only makes much more sense if you've seen it.

Note: This was done quickly and posted immediately; please forgive any idiotic mistakes. Thank you.

* * *

Rodney wasn't a coward. Alright, fine; _yes_,he used to be, but the definition of 'used to be' means 'in the past'. Because it is. He isn't a coward anymore. That is _completely_ not the reason that he is hiding in one of the extra supplies room hidden behind a couple of stacks of rations with his laptop. Not at all. He just wanted some peace and quiet and this just happened to be the best place for it. Of course. The fact that Cadman was extraordinarily creepy - she had been _inside_ him - and searching for him had nothing to do with it. Peace and quiet.

But, why was she searching for him? That made absolutely no sense at all. Unless of course she was coming to confront him on being suspicious of her being the Trust operative. She had walked in on the little 'meeting' when he'd been insisting that it could be her. No, that still didn't make sense. It'd been days since then, and she would've confronted him earlier about it. She was that blunt, frank type of person. So then _why_ on God's green Earth - well, more like blue Atlantis - was she stalking him, because he swore she was.

He had been innocently going to the lunchroom; there she was, so he took a detour, did some other stuff, went back in twenty minutes. She was still there. Fine. He goes to the science lab; she appears in five minutes. He returns to the cafeteria, eats, leaves, and sees her entering from the other entrance. He goes to find Sheppard. She's already talking to him!

'I'm going insane. There is no _possible_ way that Cadman is stalking me-'

"Hey Rodney," Cadman said casually while walking past him.

He yelped. "Where did you come from?"

She gave him a strange look and said slowly, "From the hallway.."

"Oh. Well, don't sneak up on people like that!" He huffed at her before hastily retreating.

It was at this point that he had retreated to the storage room. But Rodney McKay is not a coward. Stop thinking that, because he's not. Really. And just because he stayed there until he was forced to come out because Elizabeth wanted to have a group meeting, he's not a coward. And so what if he sat opposite of Cadman and refused to look at her? He wasn't attracted to her. Why should he have to look at her if he wasn't attracted to her? Alright, so she was a blonde, but that didn't mean anything. Just because he tried to run away after the meeting - even though he failed - he wasn't a coward. _Really_.

"Oh god, I'm such a coward," he moaned. "Coward, coward, coward, coward.."


	2. Rodney Wasn't AntiSocial

Note: This was written quickly and posted immediately, and quite possibly contains idiotic mistakes. If so, you have my humblest apologies.

* * *

Rodney wasn't anti-social. Rodney had never been anti-social. He blamed this rumor on all the stupid people that he went out of his way to ignore due to, obviously, their stupidity. Alright, so that just maybe included, oh, say, most of Atlantis. Still, he wasn't anti-social. Honestly, he has no idea why people would believe that. He eats in the cafeteria, doesn't he?

And perhaps he isn't the most social butterfly the Pegasus galaxy has ever seen; does it matter? Ronon isn't either, but he's not being accused of being an anti-socialist. It's just people who don't like him spreading rumors. Wait, no, that can't be right. John's also said that Rodney is anti-social, and he knows that John doesn't dislike him. Why the hell else would the man risk his own life to save Rodney's? Never mind the fact that it's his job and that Rodney _is_ the smartest person at Atlantis and is therefore quite needed.

Rodney just wasn't anti-social, no matter what the rumors said and how many people may actually believe them. You know he's not anti-social, right? He's just much too preoccupied with saving the lives of everyone on Atlantis to talk to them. He has work to do, and he'll be damned if he puts it off to make others happy. They should just be glad he saves their pathetic lives.

Unless they were saying he was anti-social as in he was rude. Ridiculous! He wasn't rude. Alright, so he was always frank and upfront with people, but hey, that's a good trait! And maybe he isn't always quite positive how to act around people - a crying Miko, for example, or a scared expedition member - but he does try. He's actually rather refrained from saying his full thoughts on people, and haven't they noticed?

Well, Rodney doesn't care what people say, because he knows he's not anti-social. He believes it, too, but why wouldn't he? He's _really_ not anti-social. That's just not him. Really. And he's not going to go up to someone and ask them what they think to verify what he already knows, because people are stupid and he doesn't need them, and he already _knows_ he isn't anti-social.

"...John, you don't think I'm anti-social, do you?"


	3. Rodney Wasn't Addicted to Coffee

Note: This was written quickly and posted immediately, and quite possibly contains idiotic mistakes. If so, you have my humblest apologies.

* * *

Rodney was not addicted to coffee. Sure, he drank it everyday, but that didn't mean he was addicted to it. It just meant that he had a lot of work to do so he had to stay awake, because really, you can't work while _sleeping_, you idiots. And a cup of coffee can only contain so much caffeine, so of course he had to drink more than one cup. 

Yes, Rodney was aware that there were other ways to stay awake, like stimulants. He's not a moron, though; he knows that there is no way Carson will give him them. The only way that would happen is if there happens to be another one of their monthly death-impending situations in which he's responsible for saving everyone's life and absolutely, positively needs to meet an impossible deadline in a day. Even then, though, Elizabeth had to order Carson to comply with giving Rodney the stimulants.

Rodney is not addicted to coffee. He only hoards it to make sure that he can save the city from the everyday stupidity of the people inhabiting the city other than himself - and, alright, Zelenka as well. It's not as though he can depend on the other scientists to fix anything. Rodney fixes most of the problems that pop up in Atlantis while researching new information on the city and the Wraith, _and_ he has to go offworld.

He's not addicted to coffee; he just has too much to do, so he'd really appreciate it if everyone would stop accusing him of hogging it all and glaring at him. How else is he supposed to save the city if he's sleeping because he's much too overstressed and tired? He's only drinking it to ensure he can save their lives. Is coffee really too much to ask for in return?

He is _not_ addicted to coffee.


	4. Rodney Wasn't In Love With John Sheppard

Notice: This was written quickly and was not beta'ed. Please forgive any idiotic mistakes, thank you.

**Warning:** This drabble is somewhat slashy.

----

Rodney was not in love with John Sheppard. He wasn't quite sure where people got this idea, but he did. Not. Want. To. Know. He could, _maybe_, understand some of the woman coming up with this idea to amuse themselves - personally, he thought that if they were going to "couple" two males, it should be Ronon and Sheppard, but that was completely beside the point. However, even Zelenka was staring amusedly at him and Sheppard and saying that they made a very cute couple:

"No, no, I think it is very cute the way John is protective of you. Hmm, that must make your offworld adventures very interesting. And it does explain why he visits the infirmary so often. Beckett complains of it often, you know. But no, no, I have no problem with it. ..You might want to avoid the muscles, though, yes?"

Rodney was not in love with the man. He liked leggy and voluptuous blondes who had brains; not tall, lean, brunets with quirky smiles and very moveable eyebrows and strategically placed leg hostlers and-. Oh. Okay, well, maybe he wasn't completely adverse to the idea. That didn't mean a thing, though. Besides, Sheppard was so obviously a Kirk. Remember Chaya and the woman in the not-Atlantis who wanted his babies? And Rodney was _not_ jealous of those women because he was not in love with Jo-Sheppard.

He was, however, in love with Sam Carter, the blonde who, regrettably, did not know how to use her eyebrows in subtle, little signals; or didn't have those quirky, yet annoyingly adorable smiles meant just for him; and really, she didn't like the leg hostlers like he did.

Alright; he was _maybe_, just a little bit, in love with John. But he wasn't telling.


End file.
